epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 91. Voice vs Jake (Wonder vs Wonder)
(Wachow and Grav are seen sitting down at a stadium) Wachow: You think they're gunna follow the lines we made? Grav: They fucking better, or else they don't get paid. Wachow: Man look at the turnout. (Screen shows a full stadium full of Users) Wachow: place is packed with new and old Users, even Meat showed up. (Screen shows a handcuffed Meat sitting down next to a police officer) Grav: It's a big day Wach, Jake and Voice are going to go all out. (Jake and Voice start to enter the arena) Wachow: shh, shh, it's starting...right...NOW! Parody WACHOW RAP BATTLES OF PARODIES! JAKETHEMANIAC VS VOICEOFTHEVOICELESS Voice Voice is speaking out, but there's no reason to shout, Cause I know Jake will botch his raps, there's no doubt. You'll here the one, two, three as the ref starts the count, Then be left behind like the Deathmatches you "Brannounced"! I'll tell you what I see, a reject that's from Drawer, Says he's a Maniac but won't dance on the floor. You're so slow you need Help! Like your internet, But we care less for you than when you ran for President! Let's just face the facts, you did shitty in the tourneys, Then you proposed to Trixter even though you weren't worthy! So Bob Back-up, or else you'll get me angry, I'll rant on you like Banner vs Jenner, little Jakey. Jake Oh, like your battles you will crumble, (ohhh yeah!) But Voice, are you ready to rumble! You wanna fight so get inside the ring, Don't Punk out like Punk did at UFC. I'm MLG like my boy on the Daily Show, And digging deep as if this was my Studio! You bring up the tourney and then say I did shit, But it seems you forgot Cyan didn't let you win. You're a lonely little emo, at least that's what you spin, 'Cause you spend half your days getting rejected by Kit. Now YourDefeatIsHere, you'll be deader than your Wiki, I'm going Hardyz, like Metal Luigi! You're friendless, defenseless, ignored around the world, And I'm gunna break you like your break up with your girl. Voice You blading there Jake? Or did I make you spill blood, I still can't believe you'd attack this bonified stud! Did you actually think that you were Mega? Cause I think I'd have a harder time facing, Sega. Jake Oh your stupid ass statements could never concern me, Unlike the time that, you thought you could build your own tourney. You're a deported, Fat, Modern Family acting joke And my worst rap is better than your best Youtube video Voice Geez, what about the battles you and Wach never released, But quoting your boyfriend Matt, you're on the list to DELETE! And your Hall Of Fame is something no one cared for! Wrestles out of your name cause you can't fight anymore! Jake You couldn't do what I do, so stick to your poems! With lines so shit it's like SM wrote them! It's like WrestleMania, you lost the main event, Although you should've been in the pre-show at best. WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE WACHOW RAP BATTLES OF *Legion is seen getting ready to battle* ...PARODIES! Who Won?! Voice Jake Side Note This isn't really a Christmas special (never was planning to do one) but still I wish everyone a happy holidays and hope you have a great day tomorrow and hope you all get something amazing! Also HUGE thanks to Quagga and Leandro for the cover! It looks fantastic! Category:Blog posts